


Adventures with Deadly Orgasms ft. Judy

by SaturnSpaceSquid



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: But he's funny, Crack Fic, F/F, Johnny is still an asshole, Judy is worried, No one has brain cells, Panam and Judy know each other, Panam is fully prepared to bury a dead body, Slight Smut, V is having a good time, V says she's fine but she's a liar, everyone is embarrassed, kind of, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSpaceSquid/pseuds/SaturnSpaceSquid
Summary: A nice rainy afternoon with Judy and V turns into an embarrassing and possibly traumatizing situation.This is low-key a crack fic
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Adventures with Deadly Orgasms ft. Judy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know I haven't been writing much, but I swear I'm working on it. I fell in love with Cyberpunk 2077 so please enjoy a bunch of women having no brain cells together in what is basically a crack fic. 
> 
> Also I've almost never written smut, before so it's probably awkward...

It was an enjoyable afternoon, rain sliding down the windows as the muffled sounds of Night City drifted through the air. It was a perfect day to stay indoors, although V needed a bit more convincing not to possibly break her neck driving her bike across the slippery streets for a job, like a typical merc.

Judy honestly didn't have to say much to convince her lover to stay with her, they didn't do a lot of talking, especially once Judy straddled V's hips, her lips immediately going to her neck. 

As the rain worsened their time together got more intense, the thunder outside in tune with their bodies as if the world was watching them. 

"Judy, fuck…" V moans as she wraps her legs tighter around her output, Judy smiling at her teasingly. She continues, V's breathing picking up speed, before it seems like she can't breathe anymore. Her body tenses and shivers, before relaxing back into the pillows, her breathing slowing.

Judy climbs closer to lay next to V, a proud smile on her face as she stares at the woman next to her. A pang of worry hits her as V doesn't move.

"Was I really that good? You're already asleep?" Judy laughs as she shakes her shoulder. V doesn't respond. She tries again with a harsher shake. When V doesn't respond Judy's eyes widen as she stands.

Fuck, this was bad, did she seriously just kill her girlfriend? V had said she was dying, but that didn't mean she was so fragile, right?

Judy quickly dials Panam as she paces around the apartment in panic. Panam picks up almost immediately.

"Judy? What's up, you almost never call." Panam squints at the techie as she notices the panicked look on the woman's face.

"Panam, I think- Carajo, I think I killed V!" Panam stares in shock for a second before she gets up and starts running to her car.

"You're at your apartment, right?" 

"Yeah, Panam, she's not responding." Judy goes over and shakes V again.

"I will be there in ten minutes, wait for me." Judy nods as Panam hangs up, the rumble of an engine coming through before the call drops. 

Judy paces a bit more before she looks at V, realizing that her girlfriend is currently naked. Judy quickly picks up one of the discarded blankets from the floor and covers her with it, while also shaking her again to try and get her to respond.

Shortly after Judy hears the buzz of her doorbell and she leaves to open the door for Panam. As soon as the door slides open, Panam hurries inside with a duffel bag in hand, which she drops by the door as she looks at Judy.

"Where is she?" Panam asks seriously as Judy eyes the bag.

"What's in the bag?" Panam looks down at it as she shakes her head.

"I'll tell you in a sec, first I need to see V." Judy nods as she leads Panam to the bedroom. Panam walks over to V, hesitating as she reaches out to touch her.

"V, you better wake up before I kick your ass." Panam shakes her a little too aggressively as Judy winces at the sight.

"Do you know Vik?" Judy nods. "Can you call him? I know V and him go back." Judy nods again as she calls Vik, feeling her body tremble as she realizes the reality of the situation.

Panam watches as Judy leaves before she begins lightly smacking V's face.

"V, I need you to wake up, I swear to god." V stirs slightly, causing Panam to lean back in alarm.

"Holy shit, are you alive?" Panam asks as V opens her eyes a little, a wide smile spread across her face.

"Hey, Judy, she's alive...and smiling?" Panam calls out as Judy comes back after whispering a quick goodbye to Vik.

"Judy…" V says as she spots her. "That was fucking amazing." She closes her eyes again as she sighs in content.

Panam looks at V worryingly, before she sees Judy's face turn bright red. Panam raises an eyebrow in question.

"Judy...what is she talking about?" Judy shakes her head as V opens her eyes again, this time noticing Panam.

"Shit! Panam?!" V sits up, clutching the blanket to her. She looks up at Judy, feeling her face heat up as she notices the blush on her girlfriend's face. Panam looks at the two her face tensing as she puts the pieces together.

"Ok, so, let me get this straight," Panam begins, "V stopped responding after you fucked her?" Judy nods in embarrassment. 

"And you immediately assumed she was dead?" Judy doesn't have time to respond as Panam snorts in laughter.

V looks at the two of them in confusion. "You thought I was dead?" Judy looks like she might melt from the sheer embarrassment as she looks at V.

V quickly turns as she hears Johnny snickering in the corner at the situation. 

"That was one hell of an exit there, V. Almost considered taking over, see if we could have had a round two." V groans as she looks back over at the women in her bedroom.

"I think I passed out, because, you know, but I'm fine now." V says as Panam stops laughing and Judy's face returns to a somewhat normal color.

"Wait, Panam, what was in the bag you brought?" Judy asks as Panam looks away.

"Ok, so for nomads we don't have trauma team or very many resources from the city for us." Judy nods. "So when someone dies we hold a ceremony and then we...bury them in the desert." 

"You brought stuff to bury V?" Judy asks as V stares in surprise.

"Well, I'm glad to know what will happen if I ever suddenly die in our bedroom, but I'm fine."

"But is it normal for people to pass out like that after they…?" Panam asks and V sighs.

"It's fine, Panam, Judy is just….really good…" There's a moment of very awkward silence before Panam stands up.

"Okay, I'm very glad you aren't dead, V, but I think I'm going to leave now, bye." Panam picks up the duffel bag and opens the door, only to be met by Viktor standing in the doorway, his finger hovering over the call button.

"Vik?" Panam asks as he nods. Panam smiles slightly in amusement as she turns to Judy.

"Judy, you have a visitor! I'm still leaving." Panam smirks as she sees Judy look at Vik in panic before she exits the apartment.

"Viktor…I forgot you were coming." 

"We talked not that long ago, Judy, are you sure you're okay?" Vik says jokingly as she breathes in deeply.

"V is getting dressed…" 

"So did you figure out what happened?" Vik asks and Judy nods realizing she's going to have to tell him about the situation.

V exits the bedroom, now wearing a tank top and jeans instead of a blanket, her eyes immediately looking up at Viktor.

"Vik? Did you think I was dead too?" V asks jokingly as Vik smiles at her.

"Apparently you got everyone worried, kid. Want to explain what happened?" V looks at Judy who smiles at her nervously.

"Let's just say it was an accident and I won't do it again." V responds.

"If that's what you want, just let me know if you ever feel any worse. Take this in case." Vik says as he hands V a maxdoc inhaler. V looks at Judy and takes a puff, before putting it in her pocket. 

"Happy?" V asks and Vik frowns. 

"I'm still curious, but I guess it's fine for now, just don't fall down dead later on. See ya, kid." Vik says as he leaves the apartment. 

Judy and V wait for a few moments, as if expecting another visitor, before they finally relax.

"Well that was eventful." V says as she grabs a beer from the fridge and sits on the couch. Judy quietly sits next to her.

V takes a sip before looking at her lover. "You were really worried, huh?" Judy nods.

"I feel like most of the time you ignore the fact that you are dying, so I just forget about it too. I really thought you died." Judy sighs heavily as she lets her head rest against V's chest. V wraps an arm around her as she kisses the top of her head.

"I'm going to find a way to fix it, Judes. I won't leave you." Judy nods as V messes with her hair.

"I have to admit though, if I did die like that it would be fucking awesome." Judy snorts as she shakes her head. 

"Would you be up for more attempted murder later then?" V chuckles.

"Doesn't have to be later." V guides Judy's chin up so she looks up at her. Judy smirks as V's lips meet hers.


End file.
